


A Lion's Protection

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Templar from Ostwick attacks Lynn in Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lion's Protection

Shame courses through Lynn's soul as a Templar from Ostwick drags her out of her cabin by her hair to show all of Haven what he thinks she truly is. He slams her against the wall of the cabin, and Lynn lets out a cry of pain. People gather around them in the early morning. Lynn curls up, and tries to put up a barrier, which the Templar effortlessly gets through. "Think you can stop me with magic, whore?" He asks, his lips curled into a sneer. "Tell these people what you truly are. A fraud, a former tranquil, a whore who serviced all of the Templars in the Circle at Ostwick."

"That's a lie!" Lynn screams. "The Knight-Commander made me tranquil, knowing I did nothing. Then you all raped me!" The Templar gets closer and kicks her in the side with his plate boot. Lynn screams in agony as he continues to beat her. When it stops, Lynn looks up, and sees the Commander between her and the man that was hurting her. With his blonde hair and furry pauldrons, Cullen looks like an angry lion. A semi-circle of soldiers stand between her attacker and the crowd. One of the other Templars approaches her, but stays far enough away so that she would feel comfortable.

"My name is Rylen, I am Commander Cullen's second. How can I help you through this, my lady?" At his question, Lynn's starts to cry. Tears stream down her cheeks as she tells Rylen everything about what happened at the circle and the Templar attacking her.

"The bitch lies!" Her attacker says. Cullen draws his sword and points it at the man.

"You will shut your damn mouth, or so help me, I will kill you right here." Cullen growls, his voice full of anger. "Take him away, and make sure there are no other Templars from that Maker cursed Circle among our numbers." The soldiers salute and drag the man away. The crowd disperses once he is gone. Cullen sheathes his sword and turns around to face Lynn. She watches as his face sifts from rage to concern when his eyes meet hers. "Maybe we should go into your cabin." Lynn's eyes widen and she starts to shake. "Rylen go get Solas. She trusts him."

"Aye Sir." Rylen quickly salutes and runs off. 

"Herald, stay with me." Cullen kneels in front of Lynn, and demonstrates taking deep breathes. "Do it with me, take deep breathes. Focus on my eyes, I'm here for you."

"Templar..." Lynn gasps out as she tries to get her breathing under control.

"Not anymore, my lady. Never again. I will protect you." Cullen's voice is firm, and Lynn hears the resolution in his words. "So long as I am near you, I won't let any harm come to you, I swear it." Solas comes running up to her with Rylen right behind him. Standing in front of Cullen, he drops to his knees. 

"Look at me, lethallan. Focus on my voice and take deep breathes." Lynn feels his magic around them as she starts to take deeper breathes. She sees Cullen stand and walk over to Rylen. When she and Solas stand, to go into her cabin, Lynn feels Cullen's gaze on her.


End file.
